Companions to Murder
by Bibbi
Summary: After the ordeals in Spellhold and the Underdark, Aenwyn's group must overcome past tragedies and save their leader's soul. But more than Irenicus and Bhodi threaten the group's stability as inside forces churn and friendships are forever changed.
1. Chapter 1

Aerie and Haer'Dalis watched the silent common room to the inn at their corner table. "Not the revelry we have witnessed in past centers of revelry, eh, my dove?" The bard sipped at his drink while Aerie nursed a cup of tea.

"This entire town seems quiet, Haer'Dalis. It-it's like they've lost all joy in their lives. I can feel the tension wherever I go."

Haer'Dalis grinned and raised his eyebrows. "Such troubles are child's play to a seasoned company of heroes such as ourselves, though. I have no doubt our glorious raven will have matters settled here before we realize it."

Aerie looked down at her cup with a frown. "If she recovers…"

"Now is not the time to be dwelling in dark places, my dove. We should celebrate escaping the confines of the earth and our miraculous reemergence into sunlight. I know the Underdark hit you hardest." He gripped her hand and smiled, eliciting a smile in return.

"You're right, my bard, I'm sorry. I just can't help but worry for Aenwyn's health. We don't even know what fully happened back at Spellhold, but if we don't find a way to help her soon, I don't think she will survive."

"Then it is up to us to cure the wounded raven! Come, we shall scour the countryside for the perfect balm for a broken wing. We will arrive at the last moment with panacea and bring the curtain down on this debacle-turned-happy ending." He tilted her head up and met her eyes.

The avariel smiled again, but this time the effort was more evident. "I only wish it were so easy, my bard."

As the pair sat in the downstairs, Aenwyn lay in her bed on the second floor with a worried Branwen hovering over her. The young half-elf thrashed in the sweat-soaked bed sheets, and Branwen's healing spells did little for the fever which racked the Bhaalspawn's body.

"By Tempus' shield, I will flay that monster alive, and his sister," she muttered, soothing her leader's brow. Aenwyn had collapsed two days ago upon their arrival at Trademeet and hadn't left her bed since. Upon emerging from the Underdark, the party had staggered to the trading town instead of Athkatla. Valygar was familiar with the area and thought it would be safer than exposure to the larger city, at least for the moment. With Bhodi and Irenicus' escape from Spellhold, there was no telling what would greet them in the capital. The more secluded Trademeet would provide them with more protection, or so was the hope.

But the mood in the town had been surreptitiously grim and it wasn't long before the group realized their destination might not have been the best choice. Before they could move, however, Aenwyn had collapsed.

'It is the strain of losing her soul,' Branwen thought. Her leader had pulled herself together after the experiments she had faced for a second time with only minor catastrophe, even confronted with her dead sister's body upon arrival to the asylum. Grief had not outweighed the Bhaalspawn's drive to escape and wreak vengeance on the mage and vampire. The group had managed to survive Spellhold and a quick journey through the Underdark, but Aenwyn's health had constantly deteriorated. Now, the strain had finally caught up to her, and her body was following its soul's departure into decay.

Branwen was no expert on healing; she had always focused more on Tempus' discipline of war and left healing to Aerie or the treacherous Viconia before the drow's escape, but even she knew that the only was for Aenwyn to recover was to retrieve her soul. Otherwise the woman would soon wither to nothing. "I only pray we have enough time to reclaim it," Branwen whispered. She kissed the woman's forehead gently and got up to change her leader's sweaty clothes. Aenwyn meant more to her now than anything else in her life. Not since Shar-Teel's death had she felt so close to a person or worried for another's wellbeing. She didn't know what she would do if her friend died.

Downstairs, the couple sat with their drinks. They had found less and less to talk about as the days continued. Where once they had rehearsed plays and exchanged poems now lay a barrier of silence. Aerie considered this as she drank her tea. She could excuse the silence for her concern over Aenwyn and the group's trials of the Underdark, but that excuse only worked for so long. Not once since leaving Athkatla had she come to Haer'Dalis' arms for comfort or words of advice. His cheerful smiles had rung false to her in the depths of Spellhold, and she was beginning to see that his professed enthusiasm for whatever adventure he found himself in was a screen against his deeper thoughts and emotions. Whatever truth lay under his demeanor Aerie had not once seen, and her trust in him was beginning to crumble.

Staring at the avariel, Haer'Dalis mourned the inevitable loss of Aerie, but found only resignation within. He had enjoyed her light while he could, but he had always known that it would not last forever. By this point, they were more close friends than lovers, which was more than he could say for many of his past partners. He had enjoyed seeing her blossom from a frightened circus girl to a strong young woman, but he knew that he could have no place in this new woman's life. He had been there to shelter her, but now she needed sunlight, not a tree to shield the rays.

He opened his mouth but before he could say anything, their missing companions entered the room. Haer'Dalis and Aerie stood as Anomen and Valygar joined their table. "Any news?" Aerie asked.

Anomen nodded as they all sat down. "The Order reports that Bhodi has indeed returned to her crypts below the city with a new guild of vampires. If we wish to find the path to Irenicus, we will have to descend into the vampire's den."

Valygar added, "We managed to obtain some help from the Order, but the city is caught in a war between the Shadow Thieves and practically everyone else. Once we defeated the vampires, the Order and city watch converged on what was left of the Thieves in an effort to rid the city of them once and for all. Most available fighters are too deep in the conflict to be of much use to us."

"Then 'twould seem asking the Shadow Thieves for aid is an equally fruitless endeavor," the bard mused.

Valygar scowled. "Even if the Thieves weren't busy I would hesitate to draw upon their resources more than we already have, tiefling."

Haer'Dalis recoiled with a smirk. "My, my, has your time in this ill-conceived company clouded your morals, dark hawk? Trying to appease a guilty conscience, are we? I seem to recall you had no such reservations when the Shadow Thieves provided us a path to the 'damned wizard' as I believe you so eloquently stated."

Anomen frowned. "Enough. There is no point arguing this, although I agree with Valygar. The less contact we have with those scoundrels, the better. Events would have it that we have no choice, in any event. Sir Keldorn of the Order has promised to help us when we are ready to face the loathsome undead, as has our friend, Sir Ajantis."

They had encountered Ajantis in the Windspear Hills under an illusion as a wild monster, the same as he had perceived them. He and a company of knights had been part of a ploy set by the red dragon Firkraag against Aenwyn; luckily for the group they had recognized the illusion for what it was and prevented tragic blood loss. In gratitude, he had helped defeat the dragon and taken the powerful Carsomyr back to the Order along with his praise of the group.

"Who is Sir Keldorn?" Aerie asked, stepping between Haer'Dalis and Valygar.

Anomen brightened. "One of the most accomplished paladins the Order has ever seen. He has plenty of experience to draw upon and will no doubt be a valuable ally."

"What he means," Valygar added dryly, "is that he is so old the Order can expend him without endangering their crusade."

Anomen turned on the ranger. "Sir Keldorn is one of the finest knights I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, Valygar, and I would appreciate it if you treated him with more respect. He is one of the oldest paladins in recent memory, but I can assure you he is still as effective a warrior as any newly-appointed paladin."

Haer'Dalis let out a chuckle. "The aging hound has bested you in duals, has he, Squire Anomen?"

Anomen's face darkened for a moment, but he grit his teeth and closed his eyes before speaking. "I have proven my worth to this group through combat more than you, bard, and will remind you that I am no squire. You should be grateful the Order sends anyone to aid us after the various troubles we have caused throughout Amn."

"B-but most of that wasn't our fault!" Aerie interjected. "We've done a lot of good, as well!"

Anomen's face softened. "You are right, my lady. I did not mean to cause alarm. It seems our group has a tendency to attract trouble, but we have accomplished much in the name of righteousness as well."

"Speaking of trouble," Valygar said, pointing as the innkeeper walked over with a worried expression. Everyone tensed, hands unconsciously moving to weapons as the man walked over.

The man smiled weakly and inquired as to the group's accommodations before revealing his purpose. "I haven't been snooping around, no sir, but it's come to my attention that you good folk seem to have a reputation around these parts." He held up his hands as worried glances spread round the table. "Nothing bad, not to worry. We've just heard about your deeds up in Imnesvale and thought you might be able to deal with a little problem we've been having here."

"So then it is not just a case of warm ale which dampens your spirits," Haer'Dalis said.

The barkeep gave the tiefling an odd look before continuing. "As you must have noticed, Trademeet isn't the bustling city it normally is. There have been some…disturbances recently."

"Can you tell us the nature of these disturbances?" Valygar asked quietly.

The man wrung his hands. "It would be better for you to talk to our mayor, I think. He could explain it better to you."

After agreeing to speak to the mayor, the group was left in peace. "We should help these people," Aerie said as she stared down at her cup. "If we can help, we must."

"And Aenwyn?" Anomen asked. "We do not know how much time we can spend before…" He broke off uncomfortably.

"We have to look at this logically, Aerie," the ranger added. "Maybe once we help Aenwyn we can return here and see what needs to be done."

"But we agreed to help the town!" Aerie said, eyes wide. "If we're not going to help, we shouldn't have lied to that man."

"Sometimes it's best to avoid conflict with little white lies," Valygar said. "If we didn't agree to help, I don't know how welcome we would have been for the rest of our stay."

"And we could indeed give aid once we deal with Irenicus," Anomen offered.

"We can't ignore an entire city's problems if there's anything we can do to help!" the elf exclaimed. She raised her head from where it had been staring into the empty cup and met Anomen's eye. "You just admitted that we can do great things and now you turn around and insist on a selfish course of action?"

"Lady Aenwyn's life is no selfish cause," Anomen retorted, leaning across the table. "Her life is in danger and you want to ignore that for the worries of a few frightened peasants."

Aerie scoffed. "You think that if you're the one to save Aenwyn, she'll change her mind and love you. Well, it's not going to happen, nothing's going to change between you two! And you're not the only one who cares what happens to her, so don't pretend the rest of us are secondary. You've ignored the rest of us since she smiled in your direction!" There were tears in Aerie's eyes as she stood. "You can all be so cruel, sometimes!" She ran up the stairs before anyone could speak.


	2. Chapter 2

The three men were silent for some time, Anomen and Valygar gratefully accepting mugs from a serving maid as Haer'Dalis ordered a refill.

After some time, the tiefling spoke. "Times are tense for all of us, with so much behind us and so much yet ahead. Perhaps 'tis best if I go soothe our ruffled dove's feathers."

Anomen drained his mug and stood. "No, I was the one to yell, I will go." Haer'Dalis relaxed slightly and made no motion to argue. Anomen trudged up the stairs and down the seemingly endless hall to Aerie's room.

His knock was greeted with silence, but when he tried the handle, he found it unlocked. A muffled, "Go away," came through the cracked door, but he ignored it and with a deep breath stepped into the room.

Haer'Dalis looked at Valygar. "So, my dark hawk, what are your thoughts on this venture? Shall we adopt the role of heroes once again and ride to the town's defense or deal with the more personal quest of saving Lady Raven's soul? Or," he added with a laugh, "should we all take vows of silence and roll in the dirt? I expect the life of a ranger has its romantic moments."

Valygar scowled. "You would do better not to mock your allies," he said. "Who knows how long they will remain so."

The bard grimaced dramatically. "Squire Valygar, you wound me. The loss of your friendship would be as the loss of a patch of gloom, or the presence of a shadow in the warm sun."

The ranger said nothing, only took a drink. "Ah, the silent treatment. You can imagine this poor sparrow has had more than his share of this torture throughout his career, though few times has the attacker been as skilled as you. I shall do my best to withstand its agonizing intensity and come out no worse the wear for it."

Valygar leaned forward and his words were almost inaudible. "Bard, you test my patience. Your taunts mean nothing to me but the sound of your voice grates upon whatever peace I hope to find. If you want to keep your tongue, I suggest you give it a rest; it will run itself dry if I don't cut it out first." He sat back.

Haer'Dalis stared for a moment before standing and busting into applause. "Well done, my dark hawk. You have left this bard speechless, which as I'm sure you guess is a rare event. Very well, I will leave you to your thoughts, however dark they be. But allow this chatterbox to warn you," he finished as he leaned over the ranger's shoulder and whispered into his ear, "that the darkest thoughts hint at dark desires. You had best consider the roots of these desires before they consume your soul."

Valygar ordered another drink as he watched the bard exit the room and wander into Trademeet's streets. He waved off the wave of unease and confusion as he drained the mug.

Anomen looked at Aerie sprawled on the bed, facedown. Her face was buried in the pillow and she made no move to recognize his entry. "My lady…" He wasn't sure how to begin, or even why he was here, exactly. Aerie's outburst was unexpected, and to his view, unwarranted. More surprising was his presence in her room; previously he would have left the girl to cry herself to sleep and pretend the occurrence had never happened.

He stepped to the bed's edge after closing the door and tried again. "Aerie." Her name seemed to bring the girl to life, and she lifted her head to direct tearful blue eyes at him.

"Now you think I'm some silly girl that needs a lecture," she choked out. "Well, I'm not, so don't bother. I'm older than you and have traveled with Aenwyn for as long as you have."

Anomen hid a smile at the elf's rebellion. She reminded him of her sister in a way. They shared the same depth of compassion, mixed with a streak of spirit which flared up at the strangest times. He fought an urge to stroke her hair as he used to do for Moira after they had fought and instead settled on sitting beside her.

"I am unused to giving apologies, my lady," he said quietly, "even though I have had many opportunities to practice." Aerie gave a weak smile. "I did not mean to cause you distress downstairs or suggest that your idea was wrong. I am concerned for Lady Aenwyn's health, that is all."

Aerie sat up. "Oh, Anomen, I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean what I said, but things have been going wrong for so long now, and I have almost given up hope of finding happiness in our travels. If we don't counteract all the evil done in the world, how are we any better than those that start the evil? I guess I just got carried away after all the awful things we've seen. I'm worried about Aenwyn, too."

"But, my lady," Anomen said, "there is no reason for you to be unhappy. We have indeed performed much goodness and will continue to do so. Fighting Irenicus and his sister is important for more than Aenwyn; they are a threat we must destroy for the good of the world."

Aerie nodded.

"And," Anomen hesitated. "And…you should be content, my lady, for you have that bard to depend on." He couldn't help his tone when mentioning Haer'Dalis.

The elf bit back a smile. "Please, Anomen, he's a good man. I know you don't see eye to eye on many things, but I would rather not start another argument about him. Besides," she added with a growing grin, "he's not worth arguing over, is he?"

Anomen smiled back. "Aye, my lady, I will not start another fight if it can be avoided. I do not know whether I would come out for the better in the face of such a will."

Aerie blushed deeply but laughed when she saw the knight's eyes. "Anomen, I really am sorry, I behaved awfully down there. I just haven't been happy, or even content like you think, for some time."

"Then he does not please you?"

Aerie's blush spread down her like fire, and Anomen forced his eyes from its neckline course to Aerie's face. "I'm sorry, my lady, it is not my business to pry."

"No, no, it's all right. It's no secret, anyway. Haer'Dalis and I haven't been close for some time. I think I've just been waiting for him to break it off instead of doing anything about it. Cowardly, I know, but then I've never been that brave about anything." She looked down at her clenched hands.

"My lady…" Anomen covered her hands with his own. "I have seen you in battle, although you may think I have eyes only for Aenwyn. I have watched you, and I know that you possess as much courage as any knight of the Order. You have proven yourself many times over and need feel no shame for your conduct. You are a strong woman, my lady, a strong, beautiful woman, and my time with this group has been worthwhile if only to witness you blossom like the rose you are."

His breathing was coming in shallow gasps as his sweaty hands clenched her trembling ones. He had no thoughts as he grew closer and closer to those blue eyes, and scarcely knew what he was doing before he felt her lips respond to his.

They held the kiss for what seemed like minutes, and when they broke off Anomen's vision was filled with the sky blue eyes. His heart thudded in his ears as his stomach clenched, and for the first time since leaving the Underdark he felt stabs of fear.

Aerie seemed to be doing no better. Her mouth lay open and her eyes were out of focus, though she quickly straightened and stared at Anomen in horror. His stomach redoubled its efforts to clench into a knot as he saw her eyes widen and she backed away.

"Oh, Anomen…What will Haer'Dalis say? I didn't—we weren't—oh…" Her hand bounced on her bottom lip as if to make certain it was still there, and her eyes began to drift shut.

Anomen stood and in one step was by the door. "My lady I apologize I don't know what came over me please except my apology I have not been in the right mind for some time now can you forgive me I must go I need to check on—" And he had closed the door.

Aerie sat on the bed until the sun cast its last rays, staring at nothing until the door opened again and she jumped. "Oh. Haer'Dalis. Hello."

Branwen clutched Aenwyn's hands, finishing her last healing spell before getting ready to retire for the night. "I am sorry," she murmured. "I am sorry that I cannot help more. There should be something that I can do." She let go of the woman and leaned back in her chair. "It's so damn frustrating!" After standing and looking out the window, she came back to the bed and leaned over.

"I can't lose you. I've lost too much already. You have been my home, now. Where will I go if I cannot follow you? I think Tempus sent me to you, to help you, and I won't give up." She stroked Aenwyn's tangled hair and smoothed it down. "I won't." Her lips brushed against the pale lips of the unconscious woman and she wiped away an escaped tear before rushing out of the room.

She met Anomen outside the door and dashed past him, not noticing his own troubled expression. Instead of returning to her room, she headed downstairs. She found Valygar alone and joined him for a drink. She appreciated the ranger's quiet confidence, and while they rarely traded more than a few words, she saw a worthy ally in him.

He nodded as she sat down and got the attention of the serving maid. Branwen thanked him and drew a long gulp before turning to look at him. "How well do you know Aenwyn?" she asked.

Valygar thought for a moment before answering. "I've traveled with her enough to know that she's a good woman. She's taught me many things, most importantly that heritage is not everything."

Branwen gave a tight smile. "I think everyone's learned something under her. I've been through much with her. Sometimes I'm amazed at how different I am from the girl who left her village. Most of that came from Aenwyn."

She thought for a moment, then spoke again. "Things have changed so much since I met her. I am the only one left whom she knew before the thrice damned Irenicus. The others…the others are gone."

Neither Aenwyn nor Branwen had spoken much of their time at Irenicus' hands or the events before. Tales of the Hero of the Sword Coast had reached Amn, of course, but neither adventurer had been too keen on relating the tales. Even Haer'Dalis' cajoling so that he could narrate the epic had been turned down.

"What happened?" Valygar asked gently.

Branwen took a swig before replying, straightening when she spoke. "I can tell you this much, there was none of this emotional foolishness. No one was mooning over anyone else like a milkmaid. We knew where things stood. Once Safana had stopped seducing the males, that is." She barked a laugh. "She ran off with some elf we met, left us when we needed her most, that one. Xan and Kivan left, too, after a while. Once Sarevok was dead the group didn't have a reason, and everyone had their own agenda. Xan went to his home as Kivan did his. Only Shar-Teel and I remained, us and Durlyle." She took another drink.

Valygar had heard Aenwyn mention this Durlyle in passing but had no clear idea of him. "Durlyle?"

Branwen's face held the ghost of a smile. "He was a good lad, barely a man. But then, so was Aenwyn. They…they loved each other, you know. They met under bad signs, though, because it wasn't meant to be." The smile was gone and anger replaced it. "He died at that monster's hands, just like Shar-Teel. One moment we were together and happy, and then—" She paused to take another drink. "It was over so quickly. How can someone you care for so much disappear in an instant? We never even said goodbye."

She cleared her throat and looked at the ranger. "She and I were the only ones to escape Irenicus' dungeon. Us and that traitor thief. If I ever find him, I swear by Tempus I will make him wish he were never born."

Yoshimo had inadvertently revealed his allegiance to Irenicus when the group had confronted Bhodi in her lair, and he had been cast out soon after. Aenwyn had decided that while he served her enemy, he had been a friend in his own way, and she could not bring herself to kill him.

"She has seen so many losses for one so young; I worry for her. Even before Spellhold, I worried for her. I am afraid that even if we heal her soul, her heart will still be broken. There are worse ways to die than in battle."

The still common room surrounded them for some time before Valygar spoke again. "Does she know?"

The priest turned on him swiftly. "Know what?"

"That you love her." His dark eyes gazed at her intensely and she looked away.

"Of course. She knows that I honor her above most people—"

"You know what I meant."

Branwen faced him again with clouded eyes. "No. I…we have shared many things, including the loss of loved ones, but I have never…"

Valygar laid his hand on her back for a moment and smiled. "There will be time when this is all over. Now is when we fight for those we love. As long as we keep hope alive, the fight will go on."

"Yes, I…thank you, Valygar." He nodded. "And you? Whom do you fight for? Surely Aenwyn has taught you that you can love, have a family. Your line need not die out like you had intended."

Valygar winced. "I am not destined for the family life, I fear. While I no longer fear my tainted blood, there are other obstacles for a normal life. I fight so that others may do so. I hope for the future."

He stood and walked to the stairs. "Valygar," Branwen called after him, "families come in many forms. Aenwyn is now my family. You need not marry to find happiness." The ranger stopped for a moment, his back still turned, then continued up the stairs and out of sight.

_R Little Dragon- Thanks for commenting, sorry it took so long for me to get back to you. As you'll notice, I made the first part longer; I didn't realize how short it was until I looked over it again. I hope the chapter breaks work because I'm not writing this with specific chapters in mind as much as just continuous narrative. I hope you enjoy the changes!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Aenwyn." She jumped at the sound of her name and spun around. This…this was a dream. Like the ones she had had in Spellhold, when she had fought off Bhaal with Imoen. Her sister, gone.

She had seen so little of Imoen in recent years, and now the chance to see her again was gone forever. Aenwyn clenched her hands and forced her eyes shut, not allowing any tears to fall. She would be strong until she could take vengeance on the Exile and his sister, and then there would be a chance to mourn. She had to keep moving.

But where was she? Her memory was hazy, but she remembered escaping the Underdark and emerging into sun, only to emerge into an elven army, one seemingly bent on implicating her as Irenicus' accomplice. The accusations and raised voices had floated over her, however, and she felt the emptiness inside of her scream out in agony, pleading with her for something…anything, just not darkness.

To her embarrassment, she had woken inside one of the elven officer's tents. Her illness had alleviated some of the army's doubts to her allegiance, but she was still under guard. She had woken up again, this time in a private bedroom. Branwen had been there, and explained that they were in Trademeet and would be safe. She didn't remember much after that.

So where was here? She was in a dark stone room with no doors. Faint light came from above but she couldn't tell its location or what it was. A scuttling sound came from above her and she peered out anxiously. There was no soul to speak to her now, only the remaining taint. Had her father come back to take control?

"Aenwyn, what are you doing?" She recognized that voice. It had haunted her for months, but she hadn't thought she would ever hear it again.

"You're not Imoen. Imoen is dead."

The voice chuckled, sending chills down Aenwyn's spine. "Part of me lives on, sister." She spat out the last word. "I cannot rest in death until I am whole. While I lay tormented in our father's realm, you ignore me, you ignore yourself. You escape from your troubles in sleep. Well, then, your troubles will just have to follow."

A shape broke through the shadows above her and then receded before Aenwyn could make it out.

"Imoen, I'm doing what I can. My soul…I can't-"

"Can't what? Can't go on? Are you going to give up and die? I had no choice, I was stolen from my home and locked in a warded asylum for months on end with only the insane to talk to. My choice ended a long time ago. But you are free, you have a chance. Are you going to spit on my memory by missing that chance?" Movement again flashed by, this time behind the woman.

"Are you-are you really in Bhaal's realm?" Aenwyn choked. She hadn't wanted to think about Imoen's fate; her sister's death was difficult enough without wondering whether there was now peace for her.

Imoen laughed again, but the voice was rough and ended in a cough. "I'm having a grand old time, thanks for asking. Sarevok says hi. I'm a bit worse for the wear right now so you'll excuse me if I don't come out and greet you."

"Oh, Im, I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this."

"It doesn't matter what you wanted! This is what has happened. I didn't come here to listen to you whine. I came to tell you to stop feeling sorry for yourself and continue your life. I can't rest without my soul. And you'll join me soon if you don't find yours. You wouldn't like it here, Aen; you never did like hot weather."

The Bhaalspawn shook her head, hands over her ears. "No. No! This is a dream, you are not Imoen. I saw you before, but it was never Imoen. You're the taint, you're everything evil in me. I will not let you do this to me!" She shut her eyes.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she leapt away, seeing a blistered arm retreat back into the darkness. "I am real, Aenwyn. Say what you like, it won't change anything. We're connected, we were always connected, even in Candlekeep." Imoen's voice almost sounded like the happy girl Aenwyn used to know for a moment. "Remember, Aen? We always knew where each other was, and we promised to look after one another forever. You remember?"

But Aenwyn was shaking her head, now ignoring the tears streaming down her cheeks. "No no no no no. The real Imoen wouldn't taunt me like this. I don't know what you are, but you're not my sister."

"Are you so sure?" A face surfaced from the shadows and Aenwyn screamed.

Anomen sat by the bed, staring at Aenwyn's pale face. "My lady," he whispered. "You must come back to us. This group will fall to pieces if you're not here to keep us in line." He drew a deep breath and looked around the room, then leaned in. "I have already begun to feel the threads unraveling, my lady," he whispered. "I do not know what came over me, but I was speaking to lady Aerie-"

Aenwyn stirred and he immediately froze, concern and hesitation mixed in his features. She hadn't been awake for several days and had barely moved save for crying out at whatever dreams plagued her.

Now, as Anomen wondered whether he should get the others, Aenwyn sat straight up in bed and screamed. A rush of feet came from down the hall and soon the others stood in the doorway, expressions of fear, curiosity, and anger clustered in a knot. Aenwyn's screams turned to sobs, her eyes tightly shut.

"What did you do?" Branwen demanded, coming to her leader's side and trying to soothe her.

Anomen spread his hands defensively. "I was talking to her, nothing else! She must have had a dream."

"Do something!" Aerie cried, burying herself in Haer'Dalis' chest while the bard watched the scene in fascination. Anomen frowned but quickly replaced it with a blank expression.

Aenwyn had finally come out of the dream and looked around her with red eyes. "It was a dream," she murmured, ignoring Branwen's pleas to lie down. She noticed everyone staring at her and blushed. "I'm sorry, I've been having nightmares since Spellhold."

"We all have," Valygar said tonelessly.

The Bhaalspawn managed a smile. "You don't need to worry, I'll be fine. I just need some rest."

"You've been resting for days," Branwen rebuked, but there was deep worry in her eyes. "I feared you weren't going to get better."

Aenwyn paled at the news but said nothing. Aerie spoke up.

"We're going to find Bhodi soon and then go after Irenicus. Then you'll be better."

Aenwyn looked down at her thin form in the stained bed. 'How long do I have before I join Imoen?' she wondered. Aloud, she said, "When do we leave?"

The next morning, the group made its way to Trademeet's gates on horses Valygar had purchased from the innkeeper. As they neared the town's edge, they noticed a fight breaking out between the militia and what looked like wild animals. The scene placed everyone at unease.

"Why would animals be so close to civilization?" Valygar wondered. "And why would they be attacking humans without provocation?"

"Mayhap we have found the troubles our good friend the innkeeper spoke of," Haer'Dalis mused.

"Troubles?" Aenwyn asked.

Valygar shot Haer'Dalis a withering glance before answering. "We heard rumors of problems in town but knew that finding Bhodi was more important than investigating." He looked at Aerie, now, who sniffed and turned away.

If the Bhaalspawn noticed this, she said nothing, merely nodded as she rode to help. The others followed.

Branwen watched Aenwyn in concern. Not that she lacked faith in the warrior's abilities, but she had not seen her leader in combat since her collapse. She wondered whether the strain would be too much for the recently-recovered Bhaalspawn.

The animals were driven off easily enough, and Aenwyn's swordplay and spells helped in the battle, but she drooped in her saddle and was sweating heavily. She had sustained a slash to her leg which could have easily been avoided had she been paying better attention. The priestess frowned and healed the wound wordlessly.

Aenwyn asked the soldiers what was going on, and was directed to the mayor's house for more information.

"You can't be thinking of going there!" Branwen exclaimed. "You're in no shape to be dealing with these attacks. You're too weak!"

Aenwyn looked the priestess directly in the eyes. "If I'm too weak for this, how am I going to face Bhodi?"

"My lady," Anomen began, but Aenwyn held up her hand and he backed away. She looked ready to say something, but then swayed in her saddle. Valygar rushed over before she could fall and eased her to the ground.

"It seems Athkatla will have to wait," Haer'Dalis said as the others rushed to Aenwyn's side.

_Thanks again for the comments. I will try to make the interactions as realistic as possible; it's most of my goal in writing this story. And I'm sure once I get a few chapters in I'll post this at the Attic. I like to have buffer chapters up in case things go slowly in the writing process. ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

The group was gathered in the common room to the inn they had recently left, with the exception of Aenwyn, who was deep in sleep upstairs. Branwen looked around at her companions and noted the worry in each of their eyes. She knew that none of them would abandon Aenwyn, not even the enigmatic Haer'Dalis, but whether they would stay together if their leader didn't survive…

She would not think like that. Aenwyn was strong, and she would survive, despite the obstacles in front of her. She had proven herself time and time again, and this latest test would simply make her stronger in the end.

Until then, however, decisions had to be made. "There is nothing wrong with her physically," she said quietly. "No injuries from the battle."

"We know what's wrong with her," Anomen snapped. "We must reunite her with her soul."

Branwen ignored the outburst. "I don't think she will be able to fight effectively any time soon. Even if she regains consciousness soon, I don't want her strained. She will have to stay put."

"Sh-she won't agree to that!" Aerie exclaimed. "I know how much getting revenge on Bhodi means to her. And she needs to face Irenicus herself."

"She won't survive a trip to Athkatla. Do you think she will fare better in a war-torn city? Aenwyn stays here and we will do what we can without her."

"What is this group without Aenwyn?" Aerie muttered under her breath.

"I think we should agree on all decisions as a group," Valygar said. Anomen nodded beside him. "While Aenwyn is unfit to lead, we need to act together."

"Debating will only waste time," Branwen retorted. "We need someone to fill in for her, someone who knows what she would want done."

Haer'Dalis smirked. "And no doubt the icy rook wishes to replace our dark raven? This sparrow would rather see the quiet but powerful dark hawk take charge."

"Me?" Valygar asked. "Oh, no. I don't want to be leader."

"I think as a full knight, I have some experience leading others into battle. I am the best candidate for the task."

"I have been with Aenwyn the longest and know how she would run things the best!" Branwen shouted.

"Stop it, all of you!" Aerie cried, her voice drowned by the others shouting across the table.

An unsteady voice interrupted the verbal fight before it became physical. "How am I supposed to sleep if everyone is shouting to wake the dead?" Aenwyn stood before them in her nightclothes, her hair disheveled and a yawn on her lips. "I was having the nicest sleep with no dreams and then yells started, and I thought it was turning into a nightmare."

Everyone managed to look ashamed. "We were discussing some issues," Branwen explained, staring at the table.

"Ah." Aenwyn smiled faintly. "I must have learned a different method of discussion in Candlekeep. I always knew I was receiving a deficient education."

"My lady, we must decide where to go from here, and we did not want to disturb you with little details."

"I would say how we regain my soul is more than a little detail." The Bhaalspawn sighed and sat down. "I know, you're all worried about me, and I haven't been as strong as I could be." She held up her hand to ward off the torrent of contradictions which flew at her. "I have been fighting, but not hard enough. I know I can get through this, but I will need all of your help to do so. Right now we need to be together on this, not arguing."

"You're right, as usual," Valyar chuckled.

She smiled. "So what we need to decide is what to do with the weakling, right? This morning showed me that I won't be traveling any long distances for a while, not at any speed. That leaves me no choice but to stay here while you deal with Bhodi." She gritted her teeth. "I had wanted to face her, to see the life leave her, but I realize that I'm more of a liability right now than an asset."

"We can't leave you alone here!" Branwen protested.

"Maybe I can stay with Mazzy," Aenwyn suggested. "Her family lives nearby, don't they? I will be perfectly safe with her until you get back, assuming no more wild animals come by."

"I had forgotten about that," Aerie said, downcast.

"I promise, Aerie, once this is all over we'll come back here and help these people. But we need to take things step by step."

Once again the group left the inn, this time setting out for the Fentan home rather than the town gates. As they approached the center of town, however, another scene confronted them. A mob had formed around a large building and a man guarding the doors. The crowd didn't seem violent, but angry murmurs buzzed through the courtyard.

"Chaos had been here," Haer'Dalis noted, turning to Aenwyn. "Will our raven step in once again and quell the inevitable entropy, or let things take their course?"

Aenwyn sighed as she pushed her horse through the crowd. "I heard about Trademeet's troubles and witnessed outside attacks, but I hadn't thought it would result in riots."

The man guarding the door gave a look of hope as the Bhaalspawn approached, but then tensed slightly at her distant tone. "Everyone's scared, and they need a scapegoat for the troubles." The man was older, with a warrior's bearing, but he wore expensive clothing with a gold medallion of office around his neck.

"So they blame the problems on you," Aenwyn surmised, assuming this was the mayor she had heard of.

The man shook his head. "Not me, a druid. One came by to investigate the troubles and was almost killed by the people when they heard he was here. One druid is the same as any other, to them. Please, if you're here to investigate, come inside and I can answer your questions. I'd rather not start a scene out here."

Aenwyn hesitated, then gestured at the group to stay still and followed the man inside. If she was to stay here until the group returned, she might as well have some idea of what was occurring in the area.

The man introduced himself as the mayor of Trademeet and brought another man into the entry hall. The second man was obviously the druid, from his dirt-encrusted robes to the leaves poking out of his long hair. He wore a serious expression on his face and bowed gravely to Aenwyn. "I am Cernd. I came to investigate rumors of trouble in the nearby Druid Grove, but I was delayed in my search. Perhaps you could help me."

"I am sorry, but my group is already headed to Athkatla for urgent business. When they come back, we will see what we can do."

"And you? You do not go with them?"

Aenwyn bit her lip. "I'm staying with a friend in town. I'm…not quite well, and would rather remain here than risk the trip west."

The mayor listened to the conversation anxiously. "Please, I cannot keep Cernd here for much longer. The people will panic soon if the animal attacks do not stop, and we are starving from a trade embargo from genies who have bought all of our supplies. Something must be done."

"All right. Cernd, would you be willing to accompany my friends to the city for your own safety? I would offer for you to stay with me, but I think it's best if you avoid Trademeet for now. Then, when they come back we'll see what we can do."

The druid nodded and turned to the mayor. "I thank you for your hospitality during my stay. You were a cave of shelter during the thunderstorm which wracks Trademeet. May Nature grant that the storm will soon pass."

"Before that storm passes, you'll need to be out of town. This should help." Aenwyn cast a minor illusion, changing Cernd's appearance to that of a small boy. She took his hand. "Come along, son, we have errands to run." She winked and led him outside to where the others waited.

"I'll explain later," she said as she got back in the saddle. The others stared at the small boy, except Aerie, who giggled at the spell.

They made their way to the Fentan home without more trouble and everyone went inside to greet Mazzy. "What a pleasant surprise!" the halfling woman exclaimed, ushering them into her sitting room. "I'll make some tea. And would you like a cup of milk?" she asked the boy.

"If I might be so bold as to ask for some elderberry wine," Cernd replied calmly, "it is my favorite."

Mazzy stared, then arched an eyebrow and looked at Aenwyn. "Of course this is no ordinary visit. It never would be, with you."

Aenwyn waved her hand and the boy was replaced with Cernd. "Everyone, this is Cernd. He's a druid sent to investigate the troubles here, but the troubles seemed to have found him." She introduced Mazzy and her party to the druid.

Cernd smiled serenely and explained to the listeners that a sect of Shadow Druids had entered the Grove and turned nature against Trademeet. "Just as the strongest plants thrive from pruning, so must I trim the foul sect from the Grove and restore balance. Aenwyn has reassured me that after your business in Athkatla is finished, she will help me in this. In return, I will help as best I can in the city, although it is not my natural environment."

Aerie clapped her hands and hugged Aenwyn. "I knew you would help! We can't watch this town be destroyed knowing there was something we could have done."

Anomen frowned. "Have you told this druid of our business, my lady? 'Tis dangerous, and no place for a man of the woods. Best for him to stay in hiding until we return."

Aenwyn straightened. "We hadn't worked out the details yet. Cernd, Anomen has a point. Perhaps accompanying them isn't the best idea; they will be facing foes more dangerous than errant druids."

Mazzy pricked her ears as she poured out the tea. "Is there any way I might be of service? My family can spare me for a few days if you require a stout sword arm."

"Actually, I was hoping to stay here with you for some time," Aenwyn said, shifting in her seat. "I'd better explain everything."

After the entire story had been played out, with frequent shouts of indignation from Mazzy and several cool observations by Cernd, the woman went on to propose the course of action already decided upon. "With any luck, I would be out of your hair in a few days and this will all be over."

Mazzy patted Aenwyn's hand. "Of course you can stay with me, for as long as you like. I'm only sorry that you won't be able to participate in that odious vampire's defeat."

"The undead are a mockery of Nature's gifts," Cernd said. "I would be glad to aid you in Bhodi's defeat. I have some skill to use against such a monstrosity, and it is the least I can do for your help with the Grove."

"Then it's settled." Aenwyn smiled at everyone, noting the mixture of eagerness, worry, and composure amongst the assembled company. She felt sweat beading on her forehead and surreptitiously wiped it away. The meeting had left her feeling drained, and she intended to lie down as soon as everyone had left. No sense in allowing the group to worry over her on their long journey.

"We had better hurry if we want to reach Suldanesselar while it's still whole," Valygar said.

Branwen nodded. "Who knows how much more time we have before you get worse." She gave her leader a pointed glare. "Do not exert yourself. Rest and wait for us. With Tempus' blessing, we will defeat our enemies and return victorious."

Aenwyn and Mazzy saw the group out, Cernd using Aenwyn's horse for the ride. When they had passed out of sight, Aenwyn asked Mazzy if she could retire to her room.

"Of course. I'll show you to it."

As soon as she was alone, Aenwyn lay down and replayed the words everyone had said before they left. She had a feeling some of them worried they may not see her again. Whether that was due to the threat of battling vampires or losing her to sickness, she couldn't tell. She decided not to think on that topic too long.

Anomen had hugged her fiercely, drawing the breath from her. "Have faith, my lady," he had whispered. "We have made it this far, and it is all thanks to you. You have shaped us all, and we fight for you. Bhodi does not stand a chance against the love we have in our hearts."

Aerie had come next, still shy after months on the road together. "W-we'll be back soon," she said. "Oh, but I'll miss you until then! You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for, Aenwyn!" A tear fell from her cheek, but then in a strange burst of determination, the avariel had said, "We'll make that vampire pay! And then we'll make Irenicus pay for all the evil he's done! We won't let their crimes happen anymore."

The elf girl had walked to her horse with an air of strength and resolve. Aenwyn hadn't realized how much Aerie had changed from the circus girl she had met so long ago until now.

"My raven," Haer'Dalis had begun. "What can this poor bard say to inspire one who already tastes divinity? Who knows what our reunion will be like? Chaos works in mysterious ways, and I have a feeling the next time we meet we will both be changed. But such is the world, is it not?" He had then given a quick laugh and kissed her on the cheek.

Cernd had merely bowed and given his oddly soothing bland smile. "As the geese return from their winter roosting places, so shall I fly back to this town." He had given Aenwyn a potion which would temporarily ward off her sickness. "There is no cure for your condition," he had said, but the potion was as good a remedy as any until she could face Irenicus and regain her soul.

Valygar had hugged her for a moment before looking into her face. "Be careful," he said simply. The concern in his eyes spoke more than he did.

Branwen had held the woman closely, murmuring in her native tongue while smoothing the other woman's hair with a shaky hand. "I swear by Tempus' shield that I will have Bhodi's black heart for what she has done to you. Our will is strong and our sword arms stronger. We will prevail and come back to you in triumph. I swear it." The priest had leaned in and after a moment's hesitation, kissed Aenwyn on the forehead. "I give you my blessing until my return."

The words of her companions were still in her mind as she drifted to sleep.

_Finduilas88- The 'horror' in Aerie's eyes was from realizing that she was kissing a man whom she was not 'involved' with. Even though she and Haer'Dalis aren't as close as they once were, she still considers herself with him, and she doesn't appreciate cheating, even if it's her own fault. Maybe horror isn't the best description for it, but it was her first reaction in the moment once she realized that she was going against her morals—and liking it. Sorry for the confusion. Thanks for commenting!_

_And R Little Dragon- I know the hook-ups might be strange, but hopefully I'll make them seem natural (or its equivalent in the BG world) and enjoyable. I've always wondered why Aerie and Haer'Dalis were the only NPCs who developed a real romance in the game. Why is the PC the only one people want to fall for? And Anomen seems like an appropriate enough type, especially now that he's passed his test. Both of them seem to rely on their faith as support for the lack of affection in their lives. I know they are both controversial NPCs, as most people seem to either love them or hate them, but I see them as fundamentally lonely people who are so desperate for love and attention that their behavior may not always be as mature or civilized as we would like. What better matching, then, than two people who really just want someone to love and be loved by. _


	5. Chapter 5

Viconia watched the Bhaalspawn's group pass by on horseback through the window. She drew her hood up more tightly, but none of them looked into the building. None of them would have imagined her within miles, of course, but she had learned to be cautious, even when dealing with stupid surface dwellers. And these ones in particular had been quite troubling.

Ironically, the half-elf she sought, Aenwyn, was the one who had saved her life months back. She had been discovered by a mob and was about to be burned at the stake when Aenwyn rescued her. The girl hadn't even know who she was nor her crimes, yet she was willing to take a chance Viconia would never have considered. Aid to a stranger. The drow snorted; such weakness was idiotic at best, suicidal at worst. For here she was, now, seeking to capture the woman who had put herself on the line for a stranger.

"That is what you get for compassion," Viconia murmured.

Yoshimo looked at her. "What was that, my dark lovely?"

The drow bit her tongue, angry at herself for speaking aloud. "I saw that Aenwyn was not in the group. She must be hiding in town."

The bounty hunter nodded. "At the halfling woman's house. I suggest we watch and wait for a day or two. The little woman is a fierce fighter, and I would rather not cause a scene if it is not necessary."

"How do we know the others won't return by that point?"

Yoshimo gave a sad smile. "They will be off to fight Bhodi. I would never place my hopes on their survival, of course. No good servant would bet against his masters. But if they were to win," he suppressed a grimace of pain, "they would not return for at least a week."

Viconia crossed her arms and leaned back. "The knowledge one learns from working for a wizard is impressive. Perhaps one day the servant will overthrow the master."

"Irenicus is more powerful than anything I have ever come across," Yoshimo muttered. "There is no hope for me to escape him, especially with the geas. I don't think I will survive this mission."

Viconia mock-pouted and draped herself across his lap. "Must you be so mournful all the time, male? Viconia knows ways of cheering you up." She bit his ear and purred.

The bounty hunter ignored her, looking back out the window. "Why Irenicus is still interested in Aenwyn is a mystery. I would think tormenting her and leaving her to die soulless to be enough. But that monster will never be satisfied."

His companion smirked. "He must find her a fascinating study. Much as he did her poor sister. Ah well, better that we survive. We are not afraid of taking opportunities and using them, unlike those foolish _iblith_."

"I wonder," Yoshimo said, "who is more the fool."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She found herself in the room without doors again. Shadows swirled like mist, smothering her. There was a tinge of salt in the air, and for a moment Aenwyn thought of the sea. The ocean would always remind her of the adventures she had undergone after leaving Baldur's Gate; the adventure where she had met Durlyle.

She and the others had decided to leave the city after Sarevok's death, for odd looks followed them everywhere. Heroes they might have been, but heroes brought trouble with them, and the citizens of Baldur's Gate had seen enough of trouble for some time.

So they had gone north, having nothing better to do, and come to the town of Ulgoth's Beard. After a strange visit to an island of ice, they had agreed to look for Balduran's lost ship, a treasure-seeking opportunity Safana and Coran had been eager to take up. But the trip turned out to be a disaster, and the only good that had come from it was Durlyle.

The man—or rather, werewolf—had defended Aenwyn from the rest of his tribe, and after some coaxing had agreed to escape the island with her and travel with the group. He had been there when Irenicus captured them. He had been in the dungeon…spread out on the examining table. Like an animal for dissection.

"Oh, Durlyle," she whispered, the pain as fresh now as it had been months ago when she came across him during the escape from Irenicus. She trembled, knowing that he would still be alive if she hadn't convinced him to leave his home with her.

A table lay before her in the darkness. A form was on it, but the shadows were too heavy for her to discern any details. She didn't need to get closer to know what it was, though. "No! Leave me alone!" She glared around the darkness but saw nothing else. She willed herself to wake up, to look away, but her feet advanced to the table and her eyes stared straight ahead.

"Please, I can't. Not again. I can't bear it." Her body continued to approach and her eyelids refused to shut. The shadows parted, allowing a clear view of the naked man on the table. His skin was open and nailed to the table, providing a clear view to his insides. Or what was left; several glass jars holding organs lined the edge of the wooden surface. Durlyle's face was frozen in horror and pain, his blank eyes accusing Aenwyn.

She sobbed and gasped for breath, panic overwhelming her senses. "I'm s-so sorry," she managed. Had she the power, she would have burned the corpse and destroyed all evidence of its violation, as she had done in Irenicus' lab below Waukeen's Promenade. But she was still frozen, trapped in her own body.

All she could do was stare at the mutilated form of her lover. The dead eyes blinked, then glared at her as Durlyle's head shot up. A feral snarl rushed through the ruined mouth as Durlyle shakily got to his feet and crouched on the table.

Every instinct told Aenwyn to flee, to escape this nightmare, but she could do nothing. A tear slid down her cheek; one of pity for her friend's torment rather than of fear or dread. "I would never harm you," she whispered. "I love you."

Durlyle's form rippled and he began to transform into his wolf form. Another snarl erupted and he leapt onto the woman. Without a word he began to tear into her, dissecting her just as he had been.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first day of travel passed calmly, and was more pleasant than usual thanks to the horses' quick pace. Cernd had gotten to know the group well enough and was content to help them in their tasks. Aenwyn had seemed like a worthy individual, Bhaalspawn or no, and fighting a vampire guild was worth saving her life. Especially as that meant the fate of an elven city would be saved; Bhodi guarded the only way into Suldanesselar, and the group would join the stranded elven army to recapture the city from Irenicus' clutches.

The druid wondered how this diverse group had come about, guessing that Aenwyn's leadership had been a large factor in ensuring the group's survival. Tensions which he only noticed once they had left Trademeet behind filled the long journey to Athkatla. Everyone was pleasant enough, but Cernd felt the waves of emotions bouncing back and forth among the five people. He shook his head; Nature did not complicate things unnecessarily with such problems.

He approached the sweet young elf, the girl whom he sensed still retained her affinity to Nature, even though she had been removed from it for much of her life. "Aerie," he said, "is anything wrong? You have the look of a hare trapped between a lynx and a mountain lion, unsure which death is less unpleasant."

Aerie started, then blushed and smiled at Cernd. "You startled me. I-I'm fine, thank you for your concern. I'm just worried about Aenwyn."

"I may not choose to surround myself with humanity," Cernd replied, "but I have not forgotten it completely. These old eyes still recognize love when they see it."

Aerie blushed deeply and looked away. "I d-don't think you know what you're talking about. Please, let's talk about something else." Her gaze brushed over Anomen, who had guided his horse closer before resting on Cernd.

The druid smiled. "Of course, my dear. Just remember, some animals are made to mate for life, while others are less discerning in their choice of partners. You strike me as the first; when you are ready, you should find another of your type."

Anomen had seen the druid sidle over to Aerie and cause her to blush. He moved his horse to listen more closely, but when he was within range he only heard the pair talk about medicinal properties of several herbs. He shook his head and rode to the front.

Valygar joined him, having just returned from scouting the road ahead. "I didn't see anything for some distance. I'm hoping we can make it to Nalia's keep before nightfall and finish the journey in the morning."

Anomen nodded absently. "What do you think of the druid?"

Valygar snorted. "I'm glad to see your mind on the task at hand."

The knight blinked, then grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I have a lot to think about."

"So I see. I like Cernd well enough, though his nature metaphors are a bit trying."

"Yes. He seems to like Aerie."

Valygar eyed Anomen, who was innocently watching the road ahead. "You never did say what happened when you went into her room back at the inn. I take it you didn't apologize?"

The younger man checked his gloves for any signs of wear. "Oh, yes, we both acknowledged we were in the wrong. Nothing more to it, really. I'm happy to see the girl is finally gaining some maturity. Hmph."

Valygar chuckled under his breath. Now he was certain that something had passed between the two youngest members of the group. Well, young in mindset, he had to remind himself, as Aerie was in fact the oldest present; no one thought of her that way, however. Perhaps having the experienced druid around would help soothe things. He had to admire Aenwyn's ability to keep her group under control; it was no easy task on the best of days.

The ranger looked over to the bard, who had joined Aerie and Cernd and was laughing loudly. Valygar knew that he contributed to Aenwyn's peacekeeping through his taciturn nature and dislike of magic, but he couldn't help himself when faced with that bard. Something about the tiefling crawled under his skin and annoyed him constantly. Perhaps it was the man's flamboyance when silence would have done just as well. Their natures were simply contradictory, he supposed. He stared at Haer'Dalis for another moment before turning back to Anomen.

"We must all work together to defeat Bhodi. Even more so with Aenwyn gone."

"What are you implying?" Anomen asked, eyes narrowing.

Valygar sighed. Tact was not his strong point. He was missing Aenwyn more each passing minute. "I just want to be sure that you have nothing unfinished with other party members before we descend into the crypts. If we do not all communicate, the battle will be that much harder."

"If you are referring to the lady Aerie, everything is fine," Anomen snapped. "Maybe you should deal with your own issues instead of nosing about others. You've been staring at the damned tiefling this entire ride." He rode ahead.

Valygar ground his teeth. That hadn't worked out like he had hoped. He had not been watching Haer'Dalis anymore than he normally did, either. He just didn't trust the bard, not completely. Someone who worshipped chaos as he did wasn't entirely dependable.

Branwen's thoughts were on the battle ahead; she ignored her surroundings and her companions. She thought back to their last skirmish with Bhodi in the catacombs beneath the city, and planned out how they would carry out the mission. She had always been the one to anticipate tactics. It was part of her training as a priest of Tempus, after all. Now, however, she would have to leave Aenwyn's sword and spells out of the equation and add in several new allies.

The plans vanished from her mind as she thought of Aenwyn. The entire ride, she couldn't concentrate more than a few minutes on anything before returning to her leader's fate. She hoped that Cernd's potion would indeed slow the illness, for they would have to take their time if they were going to defeat Bhodi with minimal losses.

The group's first stop once they reached Athkatla was to be Cromwell's smithy. Since leaving the city they had acquired several powerful items which could be forged into useful weapons, and the dwarven smith had proven a reliable dealer. Already they had some of his handiwork: Anomen wore a suit of red dragon scale armor and wielded a mace of disruption coated in illithium. They had also made a suit of shadow dragon leather, but the thief Yoshimo had worn it upon his departure.

Now, they had ingredients for two more weapons: the Equalizer sword and a war hammer called Crom Faeyr. Branwen looked forward to using this magnificent hammer, and she thought the Equalizer would make a nice gift for Aenwyn—along with Bhodi's head, of course.

These weapons might take some days to finish, which meant empty time for Branwen to worry about the delay, but she knew it had to be done. Anomen's contacts in the Order said that the vampires had risen to their former power already, and the group would need all the preparation time it could get.

She was still considering how best to use this preparation time when she caught sight of Nalia's keep. They would rest for the night here, for Nalia had promised to always leave the doors open for Aenwyn and her friends. Branwen wondered how the situation with Nalia's betrothed went and hoped it would not interfere with their own schedule.

Nalia herself came out to greet the party with a wide smile. "It's so good to see you all again!" she exclaimed. "But where's Aenwyn?" Happiness turned to worry in an instant and she looked around the group for an explanation.

"She is well enough," Anomen said. "We will explain inside, if you will permit us."

"Of course, I'm sorry." She ushered them into the main hall where servants took their belongings to reserved rooms. Once they were all comfortably settled down, Nalia sat on the edge of her chair and waited.

Valygar introduced Cernd as Anomen began to explain what had happened since their last meeting, while Branwen and Haer'Dalis interrupted each other in talking about Aenwyn. Cernd looked on in amusement.

"One at a time, please!" the noblewoman exclaimed. "Valygar, please continue." The others glared at the ranger as he explained the events leading to their arrival at the keep. Nalia held her hand to her mouth the whole time, saying "Oh my," several times.

"Well," she said when he had finished, "you've all certainly been through a lot. I will help as best I can. My keep is at your disposal. Within reason, of course," she added hastily.

"I trust your troubles with Isaea are over, then?" Anomen inquired.

Nalia's face darkened. "Well, not quite. Some time ago, he threatened to take this property, one way or another. His father even came here with a small invading force, but I managed to hold them off." She held a wicked smile for a moment, then frowned. "Isaea even tried to kidnap me, claiming I was insane from grief over Father's death.

"I think," Nalia added, "that he is afraid I might know about his connections with the slavery ring. When we freed the slaves in the Copper Coronet, I saw some documents bearing his seal. Not enough to damn him, but enough to raise suspicions. This is about more than just a thwarted marriage, now."

"P-poor Nalia!" Aerie exclaimed, rubbing the noblewoman's back. "He's even worse than I thought. How did you escape?"

"I managed to get my hands on some of those suspicious documents, along with ledgers from his accounts which didn't add up to Amnian tax law. Isaea's superiors weren't too happy to see this, nor was he when he was dragged off to prison. You should have seen his face!" Nalia laughed as the others smiled appreciatively. "Provided he doesn't buy his way back into society, the investigation will be the end of any claims he has for de'Arnise Keep."

_Blackcross-Taylor- Yeah, the Anomen-Aerie thing was kind of evident and maybe a little heavy-handed, but the goal of this story isn't on them too much, so I allowed them to get close without too much angst. Plus, in my mind a lot of the personal issues between the NPCs have been happening for some time now, as this is months into their travels together. So things are going to come to a head more quickly once they finally give in to feelings they've been harboring for some time. Plus, shared survival of danger (Underdark, Spellhold, Slayer attacks) can bring people closer together. If I was so inclined (and as I say that it's obvious I'm not), I would make their budding romance a little less melodramatic and take a little longer to unfold. But as it is, it'll have to do. Thanks for the comment, though, I agree. :)_

_R Little Dragon- Yup, Imoen's gone. In a sense that makes later issues a bit easier, with Aenwyn not having to worry about Imoen's fate in the Prophecies (I always thought the end game scot-free answer was a bit lame, but then I'm a sucker for tragedy) and no sticky business with loopholes. Plus, I'm a little resentful that the party is "supposed" to pick up Imoen when that might not coincide with my plans. Cruel, I know, but then I'm the author. ;) _


	6. Chapter 6

As night fell, the companions retreated to their own quarters and prepared for the second day of travel. Aerie was just finishing her nightly chores when a knock sounded on the door. "Haer'Dalis, I'm too tired to talk," she said, drawing her nightgown close.

"It is Anomen, my lady," came the muffled reply.

For a moment, Aerie thought of locking the door, then stomped her foot and opened the door. "Can I help you?" she asked coolly.

"May I come in?" Anomen was in his clean clothes, a nice change from the smelly under armor he wore when traveling. She was about to refuse, feigning a yawn, but saw the desperation in his eyes and relented.

She opened the door wider and stepped back to admit him. "Only for a moment. We both need our rest."

Anomen surged in and stood in the middle of the room, holding his hands at his side. "We have unfinished business, my lady. We should go no further without addressing it." His eyes rose from the floor to find hers. She backed away at the gaze.

"I don't see how one kiss is anything to talk about," she sniffed. "It was a mistake in the heat of the moment, nothing more. I would never do anything to hurt Haer'Dalis, anyway. He has been good to me, and deserves nothing but good treatment."

"That bard does not care!" Anomen said before he could think. "We all know he has lost interest by now; it's in his nature." He silently cursed as Aerie gave him a look of outrage. "What I mean, my lady, is that you should not hold yourself accountable to him, or to anyone. Your actions should reflect your will, and yours alone. I've learned that much trying to please my father my entire life."

The woman crossed her arms and held her breath before responding. When once Haer'Dalis' supposed indifference would have stunned her, the words now merely caused a slight shiver. She knew it had been coming, and couldn't bring herself to mind terribly. It was Anomen's impertinence in declaring this fact which truly irked her.

"Sir Anomen," she said frostily, "I don't know what makes you think you have the right to walk into my chambers and tell me how to conduct my life. I thank you for your concern and hope you have a pleasant night." She pointed at the open door.

The knight looked from her to the door and back. His steps faltered and he stood at the threshold, staring at the elf. With a frown, he shut the door and returned to Aerie. "Forgive me, Aerie, but I cannot believe we shared a mistake," he said quietly, inches from her.

She tried to back up but felt his arm around her waist. "Anomen, please…" She put up no resistance, however, leaning into his embrace.

"You may think me still in love with Aenwyn," he murmured, breathing into her hair, "but she was replaced in my heart long ago. I cannot conceal my feelings any longer."

"No," Aerie said, or would have said if her mouth had not been pressed against his. As it was, she soon forgot what she was going to say and returned the kiss.

Outside the room, Haer'Dalis listened with a mixture of amusement and disgust. "These Primes are rather melodramatic when it comes to courtship," he mused. "And yet, that is what makes them so entertaining." He sauntered down the hall, glad that he would not have to be the one to break off the romance now.

He found Nalia sitting by a window, staring out at the stars. "My loon, the stars do little justice to your beauty and determination," he said, sitting by her.

Nalia gave a wry smile. "Haer'Dalis, I don't think you should be trying your lines with Aerie so nearby."

The bard groaned and waved his hand to his forehead. "Alas, this poor sparrow has lost his mourning dove. She has flown away to a brighter bird, one who will match her pretty tunes with his own righteous cries." He wiped away an invisible tear and sighed.

Nalia looked caught between amusement and sorrow. "I'm…sorry, Haer'Dalis. I didn't know. Are you all right?"

"This bard would be better if you promised to be his patron and support his artistic endeavors in all things. Methinks you could serve as muse, as well. One as graceful yet outspoken as yourself would have no end of inspiration to provide." He got on one knee before her, causing her to laugh.

"Haer'Dalis, please! I am no patron of the arts, it's just another diversion for the rich that the poor aren't entitled to. When you make your plays open to the public, not just those who can pay, then I will consider it. Now please, get up!"

"Your words wound me more than any arrow, cruel archer," he said, remaining on the floor.

As he spoke, Valygar walked past. The ranger paused, looking at the scene: Haer'Dalis grinned while Nalia looked abashed and stood to greet the arrival. "Hello, Valygar. Haer'Dalis was just-"

"Practicing my latest dramatic monologue to our benefactress," the tiefling finished. "I aspire to gain her favor."

"I can see well enough what you're doing," the ranger snapped. "With poor Aerie only yards away. I wouldn't have expected better from you," he said to Haer'Dalis, "but I'm surprised at you, lady Nalia."

She blushed and looked at the floor.

"It's time I went to bed. Goodnight." The ranger stalked away.

Haer'Dalis bowed to Nalia. "I will soothe our savage beast, my loon. Do not fear, his temper is always out of sorts when he leaves his precious wilderness." And he chased after the man, leaving Nalia to escape to her own quarters with burning cheeks.

He caught up to Valygar in the next hallway, stopping the ranger with a hand. "Noble Valygar, I must protest your outrage. The actions of our gracious host and me should not be your concern. Some might indeed consider your indignation intrusive."

"Intrusive?" Valygar spun on him. "We work as a team, although I don't know why, and your foolish actions affect everyone in that team. I'm looking out for the good of all. Playing games with every woman you meet helps no one, and only serves to puff up your own pride."

The tiefling laughed. "So the sparrow becomes a peacock? I will admit, that is not the first time I have gained such an unjust title. Young Aerie, who you claim to be so concerned for, is at this moment stuttering words of love to our dear knightling. Twin souls of righteousness cannot help but be drawn together, I suppose. Though I doubt that is your true cause of wrath." He leaned in and grinned. "You needn't be so petulant whenever I am near, Valygar. I only wish to be your friend. I find your dark past…fascinating."

Valygar took a step back with a grimace. "How can you be so-?" He growled and rushed off back the way he had come. Haer'Dalis followed.

"Aerie, there's something I should tell-" He froze, holding the door to Aerie's room open. Aerie and Anomen were leaning together, holding hands, and had been murmuring to each other until he had burst in. Now, Anomen's face was beginning to cloud and Aerie hid herself and her blush behind the man's frame.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Valygar muttered, backing out of the door frame. He bumped into Haer'Dalis. "Get out of my way."

"The irony couldn't be better had I written it myself," the bard crowed, winking at the discovered couple.

"See here," Anomen began, but Aerie cut him off.

"Haer'Dalis, it's over between you and I."

"So I see," came the amused reply.

Aerie ignored this. "I hope both of you will act like mature individuals and not mention this incident. Anomen and I were in the middle of a personal conversation, and I do not appreciate others barging in unannounced." Valygar squirmed. "Now p-please leave us alone; we will see you tomorrow morning on the ride out." She leant on Anomen after this speech, looking defiant but also drained.

"Yes," Anomen followed up hastily. "Lady Aerie has said it nicely. We have more important things at hand to worry about."

As Valygar shut the door, he heard Anomen give a short yelp and Aerie exclaim, "More important?"

"That's not what I meant, my love," Anomen began, but then Valygar had moved out of hearing.

"Until the morning, then," Haer'Dalis said, bowing to the ranger as they entered their separate rooms. Valygar only nodded back.

Branwen noted at breakfast that the group was unusually quiet. Even Nalia said little as she wished them well. "You'll come back on your way out?" the hostess asked.

"Without a doubt," Haer'Dalis replied. For some reason Branwen couldn't understand, Nalia blushed while Valygar growled into his plate.

"Such a beautiful day," Cernd mused once they were a few miles from the keep. "It is a shame that we must waste some of it in the city. Nature should be enjoyed from its original setting, not from stone walls."

"There are some nice parks in the city," Aerie said. "I could show some to you." She and Anomen rode next to the older man, while the other three rode ahead.

The druid patted her hand. "That would be lovely, my dear, although I am no stranger to Athkatla. I lived there once, a long time ago. It seems like a long time, anyway."

"Oh, I thought you had always lived in the wild," Aerie apologized.

"No no, I once had a wife. Galia. I loved her, but she had always known that Nature would be my first love, and she understood when I heard the call to return to the druidic path."

"You abandoned the woman?" Anomen asked.

"Anomen!" Aerie reprimanded, though she, too, watched Cernd with a hint of shock.

Cernd merely smiled calmly, as usual. "I did not abandon her, no. Before I left, I made sure that she was taken care of and wouldn't be left wanting. We had made provisions early on in our marriage."

"Then is she still in Athkatla?" the elf asked.

"I do not know. We have not been in touch for some time. Perhaps I should see if she still lives in our old home if we have some free time."

"I'm sure we will," Aerie assured him. "Branwen says it will take a day or two to finish gathering supplies for the descent into the crypts. I think everyone wants to conduct some business while we're here, anyway."

"Aye, it's been too long since I've been to the temple of Helm," Anomen added. "And I would like to see whether any progress on Saerk's trial has been made." He looked down and Aerie gave his arm a squeeze. With a smile and gleaming eyes, he said, "I am just glad that the business will be over and justice delivered."

Cernd didn't inquire into the matter and instead talked of the passing flora.

"I only wish Uncle Quayle were alive so that I could visit him," Aerie said. She explained to Cernd how she had been in a circus, and how a crazed illusionist had gained control of it through some mysterious magic. Aenwyn had killed the wizard, but Aerie's adopted uncle had also died in the attack. The avariel had had little choice but to join Aenwyn; she had no home left.

"We have something in common," Anomen said. "We have lost our families recently. Aenwyn has become our new family."

"Yes," Aerie agreed. "It's just that sometimes…sometimes I would like a different type of family. One without all the fighting all of the time. Don't you ever wish there was less violence around us?"

"As a knight of the Order, I am constantly surrounded by fighting," Anomen sighed.

"But you fight for justice and peace. It seems no matter our intentions, we have been fighting without a goal in sight."

"But my lady, you were the one who said we have done great things in our journeys," he pointed out.

She paused for a moment. "We have done great things. But where has the good taken us? We're still fighting for our lives, tracking down our enemies for revenge. I'm tired of fighting for vengeance, for murder. I'd like to travel without making enemies wherever we go."

"Such is the life of Aenwyn," Anomen mused, glancing at Cernd.

"Your friend is a Bhaalspawn, I know," the druid said. Both companions stared at him. "I have not met a Child of Murder before, but I have heard of them, and recognized the signs in Aenwyn. She walks apart from Nature, although she tries her best for balance. And you have earned a reputation in Amn; word has spread since your departure for Spellhold. I would venture that many in Athkatla will now recognize you, though it may be better since Aenwyn is not with us."

"We won't have the element of surprise, then," Anomen said gloomily.

As the party entered the city and headed toward Valygar's estate, they noticed the increased attention Cernd spoke of. "Our exploits have finally come back to haunt us?" Haer'Dalis said merrily. "I must get to a tavern and hear the latest tales spun about us."

"Be careful," Valygar said, "anyone could be an enemy. Who knows what measures Bhodi has taken against us."

"Valygar, it must be a chore to be grim all the time," the bard responded. "I haven't been in a proper bar for weeks, and I intend to right that immediately."

"We all stick together," Branwen said, "and make plans. Tomorrow we will see, but tonight we do not leave Valygar's home."

It was getting dark by the time they reached the estate, and they all gratefully entered their quarters.

At breakfast, everyone looked at the empty chair set aside for Haer'Dalis. "Where is he?" Anomen demanded when the meal was over and the bard still hadn't shown up. "Did anyone check his room?"

Valygar motioned to a servant, and minutes later, the man returned. "Master's guest did not stay in his room last night," the servant confirmed.

Curses flew round the table. "We have limited time," Branwen said, "and it can't be wasted on searching for that man. We will worry about him later." No one objected, not even Aerie, and they planned out the day's events.

"I am going to Cromwell," Branwen said. "I will see how much time he needs and what resources to provide us the best equipment. What he can't give, we'll need to find at the Adventurer's Mart."

"I will visit Sir Keldorn and Sir Ajantis and speak to them," Anomen promised.

"I'll come," Aerie added.

"If no one has any objections," Cernd put in, "I would like to visit my old home. I will be back before dark."

No one opposed the idea, and so Cernd made his way out.

"I suppose I should go look for any useful information on Bhodi and any other possible threats," Valygar said. "And check up on the Cowled Wizards. Who knows what they think of us since Spellhold."

"And see if they've figured out your sphere yet," Aerie giggled. After discovering Lavok's true nature, Valygar had sealed the sphere until he had time to think on its implications. Only he could open it, and he had no intentions of doing so soon.

Just as they were all about to go about their tasks, a servant came up announcing visitors. Everyone gripped their weapons and looked at Valygar. "I wasn't expecting company," he said. "I'll see to it."

The others strained to hear the conversation as it drifted down the hall from the main entrance. The talking stopped, and the three adventurers looked at each other curiously until Valygar reentered the room.

"You'd better come see this."

"Greetings," the half-elven woman said when the group filed into the entry. "I am Jaheira, and this is my husband, Khalid."


	7. Chapter 7

The dark room was back; it seemed that every time she went to sleep, now, she returned to this place. Aenwyn had thought that the dreams she had had when first discovering her heritage had been bad, or the dreams of Irenicus and Imoen. But these were far worse; the faces of loved ones, of those left to die or dead in her wake, it was their faces which haunted her. Their images lasted long after she had awoken and wandered the tense streets. With nothing to occupy her time, she dwelled on her thoughts, becoming more withdrawn each day.

"You wonder," the voice said, the voice she had waited for in the darkness, "you wonder whether these dreams you have are real or not."

She honed in on the voice, trying to discern to whom it belonged. Which victim taunted her tonight?

"Because if they're real," the voice went on, "then that means the guilt you feel can only double. And if they're not, you're losing your mind."

Ah, she recognized him now. Who else to better taunt her sanity than the one who had almost driven her mad in her search for Gorion's killer, all those months ago. "Sarevok."

Her brother stepped into her vision and smiled. He didn't wear the spiked armor as when she had last seen him, but instead was dressed in a simple tunic and pants. Apart from his enormity and glowing eyes, he looked like a normal man. Yet even in death he held a regal bearing about him, an aura Aenwyn had admired even as she fought him beneath Baldur's Gate. He was so assured of his course of action, so secure in his identity.

"I have waited for a chance to talk to you, little sister," Sarevok grinned. "Ever since you killed me, since our father's essence was ripped from me, I have waited to confront you again."

"But you have no power over me now," she pointed out. "If you intended to do battle, you'll be disappointed."

The large man laughed mirthlessly. "I don't think you know yourself half as well as you'd like. Do you know where we are? We are in _you._ Down in your darkest recesses, the most tightly locked chambers of your soul." The shadows quivered as if alive.

"I don't have a soul," she cut in.

Sarevok sneered. "I cannot believe you killed me, weakling. Do you think you could have survived this long without a soul? You disgust me with your behavior; you wait and hide while your companions finish your work for you. You claim illness and pretend that you cannot fight your own battles, but I know better. We share the same divine blood-"

"Shared," she smirked.

"And divine creatures like us do not fade away as easily as mere mortals. The wizard stole a part of you, but not all. He took your mortal soul but he cannot separate you from Bhaal's essence. Our father is what keeps you alive. He would be ashamed to know that you squander your potential."

Aenwyn folder her arms. "I watched your plans for your potential bring your own death, Sarevok. Don't think that I will follow the same path. I know enough not to take anything from Bhaal willingly."

"It's not a matter of accepting," the man countered. "You have no choice; your purpose is to become a vessel for him. I have learned since my death that we are only meant to empower our father and bring him to life. The essence within you will gain control, whether you accept it or not. Soon you will lose yourself altogether. You've already begun, haven't you?"

Aenwyn thought of her transformations into the Slayer under Spellhold but said nothing. She gripped her arms about her body and stared defiantly at her brother.

He laughed. "You lack courage but have a strong will. That will give you time. But not enough. Never enough." He stood beside her, and had he been alive she would have felt his breath on her skin. "Let me give you a word of advice, dear sister. If you wish to continue this foolish notion that Bhaal will not control you, you had better find your mortal soul soon, or else you will lose yourself forever. That is the only thing holding the essence back, and you cannot fight alone. If you wait for your friends, it will be too late. They will return to find the Slayer, and then they will die."

The shadows skittered around them, chittering restlessly, and they looked around. "Father grows restless," Sarevok grinned. "He senses your weakness and will test your limits. I wouldn't imagine it long, now."

Then the shadows sprang to life, phantasmal Slayers rushing at her, clawing, biting, sending hate through their glowing red eyes.

She sat up in Mazzy's guest room covered in sweat. It was almost dawn and the world was still. She lay back, knowing she wouldn't sleep anymore. Not that it mattered; she was always more tired waking up than going to bed, and she was beginning to dread the thought of night. If what Sarevok said was true, her dreams would only get worse.

"He's not real," she reminded herself. "I will not allow nightmares to govern my life. I am still in control, and I will soon be normal again." Sarevok's laugh rang in her ears. Normal, you'll never be normal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"By the time we made it to the Friendly Arm," Jaheira said, "Aenwyn had been gone for a week. We tried to find her, but had no luck. It seemed every time we had a lead on her location, she had already left. It wasn't until her fight with Sarevok in Baldur's Gate that we managed to see her."

"S-she and her friends were praised as heroes," Khalid added. "And w-we saw them parade through the city when the imp-pending war was averted. But there were too many people, too many guards to reach her. And when we finally gained a visit to the Ducal Palace-"

"She had left again," Jaheira finished with a sigh. "Something about a voyage across the ocean. There was no hope of tracking her there, and urgent business elsewhere called our attention, but we have been looking for her ever since. When we made our way to Amn, we heard that she had been spotted. Again we were too late, however."

"We had already left for Spellhold," Valygar said. The half-elves nodded.

"B-but some friends notified us that you had returned to the city, and we hoped that Aenwyn was with you."

"She's-" Aerie began.

"Safe for the moment," Valygar interrupted. "We decided that her presence in Athkatla might be…less than helpful. Rumors of her heritage."

"Hmm." Jaheira accepted this explanation with a frown but only shared a glance with her husband.

"We understand your concern for her safety," Khalid said kindly. "She has led a hard life since leaving Candlekeep. But we assure you, we mean her no harm. We were friends of her father, well, her foster father, and merely wish to see her and confirm her safety. It g-grieves us very much that we were not able to fulfill his wish as guardians." And indeed Khalid looked rather mournful after his speech.

The listeners shared glances. Unspoken agreement traveled through them, and the tension eased from the room. "I suppose we should get you up to date on events." Valygar gestured and escorted the half-elves into a sitting room. He passed Aerie on the way, murmuring, "Cast whatever divinations you have to ensure their identities and loyalties." The elven girl stared at him for a moment, then nodded and followed him into the room, to stand discretely by a wall.

Branwen chose to gather her equipment and head off for the smithy, not wishing to rehash details of Aenwyn's life with strangers. It hurt enough thinking about the girl in such danger; she didn't care to spread that pain.

"I will be back by sundown," she told Anomen on her way out. He nodded, eyes on Aerie in the next room.

"I suppose I will visit Sir Keldorn alone."

When Anomen reached Keldorn's home, he paused in the entryway. The serving woman had led him inside and gone to fetch her master, but come back with a harried expression. "Perhaps you should come back later, milord and lady are not in the mood for visitors."

Indeed, Anomen heard shouts further in the house, shouts which sounded suspiciously like Keldorn and his wife, Maria.

"You've survived the Underdark," Anomen muttered to himself, "you can survive this. Please," he said to the maid, "I realize this is a bad time but I must see Sir Keldorn."

The woman gestured for him to lead the way, her worry mirroring the emotions roiling in Anomen's stomach.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aenwyn handed the girl a bag of coins. "Go to the Temple of Waukeen and use this to buy a restoration spell. That should fix the damage, and you can return to your husband."

Raissa tearfully thanked her and rushed away. Aenwyn looked back at the bodies of the skin dancer and his accomplice; one less threat to decent people. Raissa's husband Tiris had sought the Bhaalspawn out, knowing her reputation, and asked her to rescue his wife. With little else to do at Mazzy's, Aenwyn had agreed, only to discover that the tanner she thought never to bring to justice had traveled to Trademeet and continued his twisted work there. She felt doubly good for saving an innocent couple and ending the threat of the tanner once and for all.

She headed back to Mazzy's slowly, as there was no hurry to get anywhere. In the past few days, she had recovered her health, thanks to Cernd's potion, and was now restless. Mazzy admonished her for so much activity, thinking she should spend the entire stay in bed. Aenwyn was winded after the minor skirmish with the skin dancers, but it was nothing compared to the fatigue she had increasingly felt since leaving the Underdark. There was no need to worry.

"Greetings, jaluk," a voice said from the shadows behind her.

She spun, hand on sword, but a spell was already upon her and she dropped to her knees, recalling an image of the disastrous entry into Spellhold before the blackness dominated everything.

"My child." Gorion's voice brought her from the darkness.

"And I thought this time I might sleep in peace," she muttered as she stood in the featureless room she was getting used to seeing.

Her foster father stepped out of the darkness immediately. "Aenwyn, you are in great danger."

She couldn't decide whether to laugh or groan. 'What's new?' she thought, but she only greeted her father aloud. "I assume you mean Viconia. I didn't get a good look, but I think that was her. And…Yoshimo?"

Gorion nodded. "You are on your way to Irenicus; your mercy for Yoshimo has allowed him to survive and continue to work for the mad mage. Irenicus has decided that your destructive potential as the Slayer would be an asset in his current project. A foolish decision, but that should come as no surprise by now."

She thought this over for a moment, then examined Gorion. He looked much as he had in life, save for the gaping sword wound through his chest. It didn't seem to bother him, however, so she ignored it, knowing it was there to bother her. "What choice did I have? Yoshimo and Viconia betrayed me because of the desperate situations they were both in. Even with my heritage I had the fortune of friends to help me. I was not alone."

"And now?" Gorion pressed. "Where are your friends when you needed them?"

"That's different," Aenwyn said. "They're in Athkatla to help me. They're risking their lives for me."

"What guarantee do you have? How do you know they haven't just left you here?"

The woman closed her eyes and concentrated on waking up. Seeing her foster father berate her friends was almost as difficult as facing Imoen or Durlyle. Again she wondered how real these dreams were, and how much fever went into them.

"I am truth and I am not," Gorion said suddenly, making her jump. "I am not the mortal man you knew in life, merely an imprint he left upon you. I am what remains of Gorion inside of you, just as the others were shades of life. I share Gorion's memories, know what he would say to you now. He would want the child he threw away his life for to know that she was in danger, and his life was wasted in trying to help her."

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" she retorted.

"For how long? Even if you survive, you will give in to your taint and lose yourself forever. You are not _fighting_ this, Aenwyn, my darling."

"Don't call me that!" she snapped, advancing on him. "You are not Gorion."

Gorion sighed. "You understand so little. I see I was wrong in keeping so many things secret. I can only hope to fix things from beyond the grave. All your life you have run from trouble instead of facing it head on. You ran from Sarevok when he killed me; you ran from the bounty hunters after you; you fled Irenicus' thugs when they came for you."

"How did you know?" Aenwyn whispered, tears filling her eyes. She had repressed the memories of that night, when her companions had been ambushed by figures in the night and she had run, knowing herself outmatched. "I never told anyone about that."

"Cowardice is in your veins, child. Murder is not just killing, it is fear directed against another. Does the paladin stab his enemy in the dark? Does the executioner slip the guilty poison in his meal? Murder is cowardice in physical form. You are a child of death, yes, but you are also a child of fear and weakness. It's only natural for you to run away from your problems."

By this time tears were streaming down her face, and they hardly slowed when she realized she was looking into Yoshimo's sad eyes.

"Apologies," he said, "but we must be on the move and we risk too much time in carrying you. You will have to walk."

Viconia snorted from somewhere. "How can this weak girl be of use to your master? She is a disgrace to her sex, sniveling from a bad dream."

Aenwyn turned to the drow. "And why are you following a madman's orders, Viconia? I had thought you smart enough to realize doom when you saw it. You might be a heartless bitch, but you're no idiot."

The drow smirked. "I follow no one's orders, jaluk. I know an opportunity when I see it, however. After you callously abandoned me to die in the home of my people-"

"You betrayed our presence to the drow!" Aenwyn screamed.

"I learned of Irenicus' plan to overrun Suldanesselar," she continued. "If I aid him, I might regain some measure of power among my people. And if a few darthiir are killed on the way, so much better."

Yoshimo frowned. "We should continue on if we want to reach the city soon."

"Of course," Viconia said, sliding up to him and nibbling his ear while staring at Aenwyn. Suddenly, she shivered and looked around. "That feeling," she said to Yoshimo, "it's back. I can feel Her searching for me. She wants her revenge, and it won't be long…" Fear was not something Aenwyn was accustomed to hearing in Viconia, but it choked the drow's voice now.

Yoshimo laid a hand on her shoulder. "We will be in Suldanesselar soon and you will be safe there."

"For how long?" Viconia demanded, then regained some measure of control and gave a tight smile. "We should continue moving."

They were in an old-growth forest which let in little light, making the travel difficult. The ropes around Aenwyn's wrists increased the difficulty, and it was with relief that some hours later they called a halt.

"Someone's here," Yoshimo whispered.

A slight figure stepped out of the trees ahead. "Might I ask some noble travelers to listen to a poor elf's tale of woe?" the man said.

"Coran?" Aenwyn asked. She hadn't heard that voice since it had taken Safana from the group shortly before it was captured by Irenicus. She wondered if the thief were nearby.

"Lady Aenwyn! A friendly face in such a time! I know you will help me!" Coran stepped forward and noticed the bonds on her wrists. "Er, perhaps not."

"What is it, fool?" Viconia snapped.

Coran hastily explained that Safana had been captured by wolfweres deeper in the forest and he couldn't rescue her alone. "Please, you must help me!"

"We have no time," Yoshimo said, and continued walking.

They had only gotten another few steps when Safana emerged from the darkness. "Fool!" she snarled at Coran. "I told you they wouldn't believe you. After what we did to Aenwyn, I didn't think she'd risk herself saving me."

"She didn't know of our deal with Irenicus," Coran said, causing the sinuous woman to groan and the elf to look abashed.

"You betrayed me to Irenicus?" Aenwyn gasped. "That's how you conveniently left before we were ambushed?" This, combined with Gorion's words, sent her tumbling away from the reality she had thought herself in. She stood there, stunned, while the others continued to talk.

"She had a nice bounty on her head," Safana told Yoshimo. "Seems there's trouble to the south, armies marching. I can get quite a lot of gold for her from any of these armies. Enough gold to split with you if you help."

"I have learned that bounties are not always what they appear," Yoshimo replied. "And had I a choice, I would not be leading her to death, but the time for regrets is past. I suggest you forget you saw us, and all involved will be much happier."

Snarling and barking came from the trees, and Coran's tale of wolfweres didn't appear a complete lie. Safana smiled. "Then I won't need to split the profits, which is fine by me." Several wolf shapes darted into view as Viconia called upon Shar for spells and Yoshimo readied his katana. Aenwyn still stood dumb, unseeing as to the inevitable fight.

As an entire pack of wolves approached, the ground trembled and Viconia released a wail. "She has found me!" she cried, crouching in terror.

A fissure opened in the ground between the two groups, and a claw emerged from it; a second followed, and a monstrous form climbed to the surface, followed by a slighter figure. An enormous demon stood in the forest with a drow priestess, bellowing bloodlust and rage.

"Lolth has found me!" Viconia cried again, cringing behind Yoshimo. Safana and the wolves cowered as well, but Coran jauntily loosed an arrow at the beast.

It did little damage but evoked a snarl from the demon. Time seemed to speed up as everyone moved at once. The wolves leapt at the new threat while Safana slipped into the shadows behind the priestess. Yoshimo hurried to Aenwyn's side.

"Your life is worth more than mine," he muttered as he loosened her bonds. "You must run, or else we are both doomed. Do you understand?" He shoved her away and turned back to the fight. "Go!" he cried over his shoulder.

Aenwyn jerked to life and stumbled through the trees, not knowing where she was headed, or much caring.


	8. Chapter 8

They all sat around the dining room table, all looking grave. More interruptions on their return to Trademeet sprung up at every turn.

Jaheira and Khalid seemed trustworthy enough, but their presence was small compensation for the problems at hand.

"Sir Keldorn is having…family problems at the moment," Anomen said. "Until he clears them up, I fear he will not be able to aid us in battle."

"I have discovered much the same," Cernd said sadly. "I have a son I must rescue, but I fear I cannot do so alone. As the wolf looks after its cubs, as the deer shelters the fawn-"

"We will help," Jaheira said, holding Khalid's hand. "Servants of Nature must remain together and protect their own."

"And I will help Anomen deal with Sir Keldorn," Aerie said, taking cue from this show of solidarity. She smiled at the knight, who grasped her hand.

"I still need another day in the forge to complete the weapons," Branwen said. "I can be of little help until then."

"Then that leaves me," Valygar said sourly, "to deal with Haer'Dalis. A messenger came by recently saying that the tiefling is in jail for murder and theft. I thought about leaving him there, but I suppose we should at least hear what he has to say."

"Haer'Dalis may be many things," Aerie said, "but he's no murderer! Of course you must help him!"

The ranger passed a hand over his weary face. "Then I will turn in now. I will leave for the prison at first light."

Valygar entered the dark prison hesitantly, remembering his own recent brush with the law. He had been innocent to all but the Cowled Wizards; could Haer'Dalis too be innocent but for his tainted lineage? Ruefully, Valygar had to admit that their situations were similar: both were somewhat feared for their family name more than any actions they had actually performed.

Haer'Dalis was alone in a long hallway of cells, which a guard unceremoniously shoved Valygar into after an exchange of gold. The bard stood and walked to the bars as the free man approached.

"Somehow I knew 'twould be you who rescues this poor sparrow."

Valygar grit his teeth. "Why, why do you insist on making this difficult? I am here because everyone else is busy, and your freedom is not as vital as defeating Bhodi. I am here by necessity; why else would I come?"

The tiefling smirked, undaunted by this tirade. "My dark hawk, is it not obvious? You are in love with me."

Pain came to surface in Valygar's body, quickly but dully. It was an old pain, one he had pressed down countless times but which always resurfaced. It filled him, consumed him, overtook everything else on the surface. Panic followed immediately, and for five seconds he was ready to walk back out the door and forget about all of this business; tieflings and Bhaalspawns and friends and life. But instead of running, this time, he embraced the pain, accepted its constant ache and saw it for what it was instead of hiding it again.

In a quiet, controlled voice, he said, "You should not say such things in jest. You should realize that words can cut far deeper than any sword."

All mirth drained from Haer'Dalis' face, but a twinkle remained in his eye. "My dark hawk, 'twas not my intention of causing pain to such a noble creature. The duty of any bard worth his salt is to dig deep and uncover the truth. Yet rarely does truth come without some measure of discomfort."

Valygar stood on one side of the bars, Haer'Dalis on the other. "How long have you known that I…about me?"

Haer'Dalis offered a sympathetic smile. "Since I first laid eyes on you. It is nothing to be ashamed of, noble Valygar, and you are not alone in this world as you would like to make out." He put forward a hand, placed it gently on the other man's shoulder. "You can enjoy a moment of happiness without loathing yourself afterward."

Valygar flinched upon contact but corrected himself and stood his ground. He stared at the floor, his silence weighing more on him now than normal. He cleared his throat. "I suppose I've known all along, it's just taken some time to realize it, accept it. You won't tell the others?"

"Secrets oft cause more trouble than they're worth," was the reply, "as I should know. You will not truly come to terms with yourself if you cannot allow others into your world. Do not fear others' opinions; it is your true friends who will see your true self and love it unconditionally."

Valygar laid his head on the bars, gripping them as if he were on the other side. "You have no idea what it's like to bear this silently, day after day, wondering what others would think about you."

"Nay, my dark hawk, you have the wrong of it. I am a fool to many things, but to this I am intimately acquainted." Haer'Dalis lifted the ranger's face and brought it to his own, flesh meeting flesh between cold iron bars.

They stood together for a moment, frozen in time, as Valygar tried to capture the feeling in his mind forever. Then, far too soon, they broke, and he was left watching a prisoner pace his cell.

At a loss for what else to say, he asked what Haer'Dalis was doing in jail.

"Alas, I was unjustly captured for the crimes of another. The guards claim I have stolen from the man I murdered, but I confess I remember neither of these acts. 'Tis my destiny to be constantly bounded by chains, it appears."

Valygar's head raced and he had to lean against the wall for a moment before promising to investigate the crimes. He had to be alone, think things over, and this would give him a chance. Plus, he didn't know what would happen if he was alone with Haer'Dalis for much longer; his heart beat faster when he looked at his companion, making his head reel. "I will be back soon, with your freedom," he said, scarcely taking a look back as he fled the jail.

"It's amazing everything worked out so well!" Aerie chirped. She and the others stood outside of Athkatla's graveyard, preparing to enter into Bhodi's tombs. "I just know it means this mission will be a success."

Anomen smiled next to her then looked at Ajantis and Keldorn. "Aye, righteousness will win this day. I am glad we sorted out any potential problems."

Keldorn laid an arm on the younger knight's shoulder. "You have shown me that an old paladin still has things to learn, lad, and I'll be proud to fight beside you to rid Athkatla of such a menace."

"As will I," Ajantis added.

Cernd, standing with Jaheira and Khalid, nodded. "As soon as I have helped you with this and Trademeet is safe, I will take my son back to the grove and raise him. I cannot thank you all enough for helping me realize this future for my family."

Haer'Dalis stood next to Valygar, who looked uneasy but did not shirk from the bard's presence. "This sparrow is fortunate to have a brave hawk defend his name from false wrongs, and I would wager from future ones."

"It wasn't hard to find the true murderer," Valygar said, waving away the compliment with embarrassment. "I'm surprised the city guards fell for the false trail he led to you."

"Nevertheless, I would have made a visit to the headsman's block if it weren't for you. We can discuss this at some later time."

"Yes, later." The ranger's eyes lingered on Haer'Dalis then focused into the distance.

Aerie shifted slightly at the sight of her recent lover's new relationship but then saw Anomen from the corner of her eye and smiled at the couple.

Only Branwen stood alone, staring out into the unnatural mist shrouding the graves beyond. "We face a mighty foe this day. We cannot allow emotions to cloud our judgment or hinder our fighting arms. Bhodi will not show us mercy, so we cannot show her any."

This dampened the mood somewhat, but this was soon forgotten as a strange sight emerged from the mist, shrieking. Everyone's weapons were out in an instant, but there was no need for caution.

"My beautiful body!" the red-robed woman yelled, clutching at her clothing. "Mystra be damned, I won't accept this!" A strikingly beautiful woman staggered away from the graveyard, unaware of her audience.

Everyone stared as the woman continued her monologue. "How could this happen to me? I am the greatest wizard this side of the Sword Coast (Elminster has got nothing on me!). This must be a trick from one of my many jealous enemies."

"By Tempus' shield," Branwen breathed. "I would recognize that insane rambling anywhere. Except…"

The lady in red finally realized that she had an audience and returned the group stare with a mixture of defiance and mortification. "What are you monkeys staring at! There is nothing to gawk at, so shuffle along. (What a party of apes is doing in such a place I'll never know.)"

Anomen placed his hand back on his mace, but Branwen stepped forward. "I recall a Red Wizard further north on the coast by the name of Edwin," she said. "You wouldn't happen to have any relation to him, would you? Your manner is almost identical."

"Fool! I am Edwin. Anyone who had met me before could have no chance to forget someone as impressive as I."

"She certainly has some impressive features about her," Haer'Dalis murmured, earning a sideways glare from Valygar.

"You are Edwin?" Branwen asked. "The same man who was searching for a witch and her bodyguard? The man who promised a year of service to my group but mysteriously disappeared after we freed the witch?"

"(My superiors were not pleased with that move, short-sighted imbeciles that they are.) Yes, I am he. Er, she." She looked down at her form then blushed almost to match her robe and fidgeted with new understanding at Branwen's questions. "There has been a slight miscalculation," she said, "which has altered my…plans. A momentary setback, I assure you."

"What are you doing by yourself in the graveyard when such evil tidings are evident?" Keldorn asked, indicating the heavy fog lying amongst the graves.

"That is my affair, knight," Edwin snapped. "I could ask the same of a large armed party such as yourselves, but I know better than to interfere with others' plans. Eh, what are you doing here exactly?"

"We are to defeat a foul vampire and her brood," Ajantis said proudly. "'Tis a righteous task, and a dangerous one."

"No doubt profitable as well," Edwin mused. "(I've been running low on spell components recently, not to mention the dark artifacts a vampire is likely to hoard.) Hear me, I am prepared to offer my services on this mission in return for a share of the spoils. You cannot hope to prevail without a wizard such as I on your side."

"We are not doing this for a profit!" Anomen snapped. "A friend's life is at risk, as are the lives of all good folk in Athkatla who will become prey for the vampire without our assistance."

"Yes, yes, very noble. Now am I to report your untimely but not unexpected demise to the city guard, or shall I accompany you?"

Jaheira looked to Branwen. "The Red Wizards are treacherous, but powerful as well. We can use all the help we can get on this mission, and then we can part ways."

The priestess nodded. "I agree. Another spell slinger would be helpful. If no one has any objections?"

Anomen, Keldorn, and Ajantis all looked as if they would speak, but a sharp look from Aerie and Aenwyn's name froze them.

"(I didn't doubt it for a second.) Very well, let us be off. The crypt should be somewhere to the northwest."

"How do you know that, wizard?" Valygar demanded.

"I make it my job to have much useful information at my command," Edwin said loftily, falling into position behind the frontlines.

The enlarged group did not have long before they came across another individual, this time one with less beneficial interests in mind. "She knew you would come," the pale woman said, stepping from behind a crypt. "She knows everything, including the moment of your deaths. Make it easier on yourselves and give up now. She is impressed enough with your progress to allow you into her family."

"We will never succumb to darkness, wretch," Anomen announced, holding his Mace of Disruption aloft. Everyone had weapons at the ready.

"That's too bad. I would have enjoyed some of your company. Do you feel the same, Branwen? I used to know what you liked; I think you would be pleased with a chance of…lifestyle."

"The undead are abominations," Branwen stated calmly. "I would never-" The words fell from her lips as the vampire stepped to the edge of the fog and her features became clear. "Shar-Teel," the priestess whispered, her skin almost as white as the vampire's. "You're-"

"Dead? I know. I have been for some time. Since you abandoned me in Irenicus' lab, actually. But I'll forgive you for the sake of what we had. For what we could have again, forever." Shar-Teel was walking closer to Branwen now, and other forms were materializing in the mist behind her.

"I wouldn't have left if I thought you were still alive," Branwen sobbed, unable to tear her eyes from the dead woman. "You must believe me."

"I forgive you," Shar-Teel whispered, almost on Branwen. "But you must come with me now, so we can be together forever."

"Forever?" Branwen whispered.

Shar-Teel nodded and made to embrace the woman, but jerked back with a screech before turning to dust before Branwen's eyes. Anomen stood behind the vampire, his mace at the ready.

"I am sorry, my lady," he said gravely, "but that was not your friend. Your friend died some time ago, and that was but a cruel shadow that wanted to destroy you."

For a moment Branwen looked as if she were going to attack Anomen, but then she collapsed in on herself and nodded weakly. "We have lost valuable time," she murmured, readying her own weapon and ignoring the wetness on her face. "We must make these damned beasts pay."

She and Anomen entered the fight which was already underway around them, battling their way down to the darkness below.


	9. Chapter 9

"How did I end up here?" she wondered aloud. She hadn't remembered falling asleep, but she was back in the dark room, the room of nightmares. Unless… "Unless it's happening when I'm awake, now, too." She shivered and moved to what she thought was the center of the room, but with almost no lighting there was no way of knowing.

"Your annihilation approaches," boomed a voice, shaking her bones. It came from all directions and had a volume which couldn't possibly be human. She had been expecting her father to show up sometime. "You shame me to bear so much of my essence and yet behave so weakly. You are captured as easily as a fly in a spider's web. Do you know where you are? You're on your way to Irenicus. He will drain you of all life, to ensure his own; he now knows that he does not possess all of your spirit, and sees you as a threat until you breathe no more. You must not flee this, you cannot. Although I know how good you are at that."

"Do you think I'd believe anything you say, even if you are real? Nothing is true anymore, I can't trust anything, not even myself. I would expect the God of Murder to do anything it takes to return to life, though, so I'm not surprised. I'm just surprised it took this long to hear from you."

Bhaal laughed, another booming to set her body shaking. "I have been with you all along. I have watched over you, guided your every move. When you felt rage, I was there, cheering you on. When the smell of blood and pain was strong, I urged you on, to revel in death. True, you prefer flight to fight, but when it comes down to it you've still left a path of destruction where you walk. You can't eliminate me from your essence; I am you."

Aenwyn's unconscious body was dumped to the ground in front of a living cage. Queen Ellesime watched in horror as Yoshimo delivered his final prey to his master, the one hope she had held for Suldanesselar's salvation. Irenicus spared the girl a glance before returning to his ritual with the Tree of Life.

"I have gone through much to recover her," Yoshimo stated quietly. "We were ambushed on the return-"

"And you will be duly compensated. Do not distract me, I am at a critical juncture. When I am finished I will dispose of the wretch as I should have in Spellhold. No doubt Bhodi won't survive long to witness her failure in the simple task I set her. Not that any of that will matter when I'm a god."

"Viconia is lost," Yoshimo continued, looking at the ground.

"Don't bore me with details. The drow was a liability; our friends from Ust Natha were growing suspicious of a rogue drow amongst my allies. She would have died one way or another at any rate." Irenicus didn't even turn to face Yoshimo as he spoke.

The thief gripped his unsheathed katana and muttered a prayer. "The elves have regrouped and are summoning Rillifane's avatar," he said, knowing Irenicus would have no interest.

Indeed, the mage only laughed. "They are too late. Even if Rillifane destroys my allies, I am protected by my link with the Tree. And by the time he arrives, I will be beyond his abilities to stop me."

"There is only one problem," Yoshimo said, now looking hard at his master's back.

"What is it, Yoshimo?" The mage's voice was bored, but a hint of annoyance had entered it.

"Someone has killed the parasites to the Tree. You are vulnerable."

"What?" Irenicus spun, seeing the thief's katana plunge into him before sending a spell which ended Yoshimo's life before the geas could take effect. The damage was done, however, and he sank to the floor beside Aenwyn. "So you are to have your petty revenge and not even witness it," he murmured, pushing at her form with weakened rage. "And you, you have the pleasure of watching me die as you should have allowed me so many years ago. I hope the city burns, and you with it." His cold blue eyes locked with Ellesime's before dimming and falling shut. His form lay in a twisted mirror of Aenwyn's own, his masked face facing her dreaming one.

"This is a surprise," Bhaal said, as Irenicus entered the darkness next to Aenwyn. "Now I can kill you personally for the affronts you have performed on my children."

Irenicus waved this away and faced Aenwyn. "So we meet for the final time. I had not thought it to be here, in this way, but I will take what options are available."

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. "Are you another trick?"

"I would not use such a pathetic form to fool you," Bhaal said in disgust. "The mage is dead, or as good as dead, and he is manipulating the shared soul you have to attempt resurrection. If he bests you, he can take your place in your own body. Purge him from this place, and you will be whole again."

"Not whole. Not while you're still here," Aenwyn reminded her father. "I can never be whole."

"But you are protected with me; without me you are nothing, would have amounted to nothing. I made you what you are."

"Tell me," Aenwyn mused, "do you give all of your children this special attention, or am I the lucky one?"

"You are meant to be the final piece in my resurrection. You will be sacrificed last, that's why you must survive Irenicus. Your life was planned from the beginning by my high priestess, and this mage was not calculated into the plot. Kill him while he has no form but your own! You are the master in your own mind!"

"Do not think I will be so easily defeated, even in death," Irenicus warned, light emanating from his hands. "I have nothing to lose and everything to gain."

Aenwyn nodded calmly, almost happily. "You sound like Father. And I like you just about as much as I like him. But you're both right, in a way. You're both here, in _my_ mind, and you have everything to gain from me. But what if I don't agree? What if I have everything to lose and nothing to gain? If I kill Irenicus, I will still have to deal with my blood, and those who fear and hate me. If I face my father, I am sure to lose and remain alive only as his puppet, to die at his whim. But what if I face myself? I've been running since the beginning, but now I think I can stop and face myself. I ran from the truth, from the power I could wield, from living a normal life. And I know how to make a stand, now."

"What are you talking about, godchild?" Irenicus asked, a note of panic clear in his normally dead voice.

"You cannot mean this!" Bhaal roared. "You will not interfere with my plans! You were bred to survive. You are a fighter, I will not let you do this!"

"You can do nothing but lie," Aenwyn said. "I am in control here, remember? My head. And yes, I am a fighter. I am fighting the destiny you forged for me; I am making my own path. Goodbye, Father, goodbye, Irenicus. I'll see you both in Hell." She shut her eyes an instant before the darkness became even blacker and her companions screamed in agony.

"This is not the end!" Bhaal shouted.

"Yes. It is," Aenwyn replied.

Ellesime thanked her rescuers for opening her cage then looked down sadly at the three bodies before her. The two men made no move, but the sleeping girl struggled and grimaced for a moment, before adopting a calm smile and quieting. Aenwyn mouthed the words, "Yes, it is," before becoming absolutely still. In another moment, bright light surrounded her body even as it dissolved into dust, to be swept away in the breeze. Irenicus' body seemed to crumple at this, as if something had left his corpse with Aenwyn. And then everything was still.

* * *

Branwen stared at the marble monument marking Aenwyn's memory with dry eyes. Shock and confusion roiled within her, and her thoughts from the battle in the graveyard had not yet settled to allow her to dwell on this new outcome. 

Aerie sobbed and buried her face in Anomen's shoulder while he prayed under his breath with tightly closed eyes. Jaheira and Khalid were crestfallen, clinging to each other as they witness their failure.

Edwin, or as she was called by her new companions, Edwina, stood alone, of course. She was smart enough not to say anything, though she looked bored and filed her nails surreptitiously.

Valygar and Haer'Dalis stood side by side, gathering strength from each other's presence. "It's over, then," Valygar said. "We did our best, but she's gone."

"Not gone, my hawk," Haer'Dalis returned, "only changed. Death is merely the next step. And we needn't mourn her, for she is no doubt soaring on new wings to another adventure. The planes are endless."

"B-but she's in Bhaal's realm," Aerie choked.

"A part of her, mayhaps, but I knew Aenwyn well enough to know that she would never allow herself to be fettered by another's shackles, not even a god's. No, she is free somewhere, I can feel it. Freer in her next life than we are in ours. For we still have roles to play, do we not, my fine friends?" But Haer'Dalis smiled at everyone gathered. "We are bounded by this mortal coil, but that does not mean we cannot have our own joy. I believe 'tis high time we begin anew. What say you, squire Valygar?"

"I…" The ranger thought for a moment, uncertain what to do. Then, he realized that he had an endless array of choices available to him. "I always dreamed of traveling, but never dared think I would be able to, with Lavok's curse above me."

"And now your time for journeying has come. Our time," the tiefling rejoined. He took the other man's hand, ready to take a step forward, to wherever it might land them.

Valygar took a deep look into Haer'Dalis' eyes, squeezed his hand, and stepped forward.

_Thanks to everyone who read and/or commented. I had fun writing this but time had gotten away from me and it's time to end the tale. Of course, like Haer'Dalis said, there's still more adventure waiting for all of them, Aenwyn included, but that is a story left for another time, and another place. ;)_


End file.
